Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 7 = -5(x - 2)$
Answer: Distribute the $-5$ in the $-5(x - 2)$ term on the right. $y + 7 = {-5x + 10}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $7$ from both sides. $y = -5x + 10 - 7$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -5x + 3$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-5$ and a y-intercept of $3$.